


Regaining whats Lost

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and has to learn how to handle them, sky has emotions TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: “We need to be purified.” Sky said.“What?” Wind asked. “What does that even mean.”





	Regaining whats Lost

As Four and his Shadow, Maverick, set off the others brought Hyrule back in and decided what to do.

“We can’t just wait here and hope for Maverick to come back with answers.” Legend said as he and the others bickered. “Not that I don’t trust him but I’m not going to put everything in someone else's hands.”

Sky looked around at his friends, all he could feel was nothing. He was trying, ever since he had separated from Stygian he thought this feeling would go away but it hadn’t. Thinking back to his adventure with Zelda he had an idea.

“We need to be purified.” Sky said.

“What?” Wind asked. “What does that even mean.”

Turning his face to everyone Sky began to explain. “Back at the beginning of my first adventure I escorted my Zelda to these purification shrines so she could awaken her full power. That's what we need, to get rid of whatever darkness is lingering around inside of us.”

Time considered it for a second. “It’s worth trying, we need to put that behind us and get rid of any undesirable qualities we may have picked up from the darks.”

“I don't know.” Warriors started. “What if it harms us instead, after all we weren't just being possessed or something, it went all the way down to our souls. Going to those spring could burn away at our very souls.”

“I don’t think they will.” Sky said. “We’re still us, and if burns our souls it’ll only burn the dark parts left. I’ve been in one before and I was fine.”

The end of statement turned out much more pointed than he’d intended but the others understood and agreed pretty easily; after all, no one else had any better ideas other than wait around.

Night feel and after Curse and Maverick had gone into the dark world everything was ready to travel the next day, Tempest after much convincing had agreed to try and travel them through the dark world though the task was going to be harder for him to complete on his own without another dark to help pull some many people through, but it was either that or spend days wandering across Hyrule and hopping whatever cosmic power that was linking the hyrules allowed them into Sky’s hyrule.

Sky sat alone as everyone drifted off to sleep, being idle was not their style but when they were they all tended to fall asleep quite easily, the stress of being a hero and the day to day battles were hard enough. Normally Sky would be the first to sleep, since Hylia knows he loves naps. But not now, still he felt stygians presence though the dark was gone. He didn’t feel his emotions like he normally did, he had become so accustomed to living with a strong emotion to fuel him it felt odd to feel so empty.

Ever since the merge, fear, despair, and worry kept him going and fought off the apathy but now as he had within the fortress it reigned over him. 

As sleep drifted closer to him Sky found himself praying a short prayer, please let me feel again please, to feel love or anything. And as his consciousness ended he felt the soft touch of something near his mind, any old friend returned.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning everyone woke up and readied. There was very little to do in the house since Ravio was going to be staying there.

“You’re sure you don't’ want to come Ravio? You went through the same thing as us, you could use it.” Legend questioned his friend.

“I’ll be fine, I’m not like all of you I’m Lorulian. I can deal with a little bit of darkness, I have before.” Ravio assured him.

“If everyone is ready then?” Twilight asked looking over the group.

Hyrule as usual was quiet, his excitement for life had been dimmed by shame about Callous. Four and Wind other hand were peppy and Wind was chattering with Warriors as they gathered outside. Twilight, Wild, and Time were a unit as usual and Legend gave his friend a hug before reminding the bunny man not to sell any of his stuff.

Tempest looked at the trees and grimaced before turning back to the lights. “Look, I’m only doing this because you helped me get away from Callous. I'll get you there and then I’m leaving, I have somewhere else I need to go.”

The lights nodded, no one had particularly expected Tempest to stay around with them for a long period. Sky shifted slightly feeling impatience rise, it had never been one of his virtues.

“I’ll take you over three at a time, it’s easier on me this way.” Tempest looked at Sky and gestured. “You need to be one of the first because im going to need a guide to get there.”

“Of course.” Sky stepped up along with Four and Time for the first trip.

“Ok, where is this place?”

____________________________________________________________________________

Tempest and his passengers stepped into the shadows of the woods around Legends home and reemerged in the heart of Faron woods near the entrance to the Skyview Temple.

“This is as far as I can go. Some sort of magic or something is preventing me from shadow traveling directly inside.” He informed the others. “Stay here while I get the rest.”

With that the young dark disappeared into the shadows again and Sky starred down the Temple, he had been here many times. Thinking of the times he spent on his adventure back when everything had been new and simple stirred his heart. Chasing after Zelda as she went of to purify herself and bring back her memories of being Hylia. Feeling a twinge in his heart as he thought of Zelda was exciting, the feeling was real and it felt almost like love.

“Where are they?” He asked quietly pacing in front of the door.

“They’ll be along in a minute. I know you’re anxious to get this done.” Time replied in characteristic patience, something his age had provided. 

After Time spoke Tempest reappeared with Warriors, Hyrule and Legend in tow. He turned around without as much as a word and disappeared.

“So this is the place.” Warriors commented walking around. “I didn’t get to see this part of your hyrule last time.”

“Last time?” Legend questioned. “We’ve never crossed through Sky’s Hyrule before. Not since we picked up Sky and that was before we found you.”

“During my own adventure. Chasing down my zelda, fighting ganon, I traveled to the other dimensions. I went to Wind, Twilight and Time’s Hyrules as well.” Warriors clarified. “I don't really know how I got there I just kind of did.”

“That’s great but I’d like to get moving.” Sky said, he was getting jittery knowing what they were searching for was so close by.

“Heres the last ones.” Tempest shadow traveled in with Wind, Twilight, and Wild. “I’m going now.”

Before Tempest could leave Wind grabbed his arm. “Wait, I know where you’re going and I want to go with you. Please just wait till after we do this and let me come with you. I want to see them too.”

Tempest starred Wind down and the two passed a look of recognition as they shared some sort of secret they weren’t yet willing to share with the other lights.

“Fine, but don’t take forever. I’ve already been waiting years since I’ve been back.” Tempest considered. “Try and keep up with your baby sitters short stack.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Wind shot back at the dark confidently. “Try not to sulk the entire time I’m gone. I know I’m the only  _ light _ in your life.”

“I’m going.” Watching Wind and his dark bicker was funny but they had somewhere to be and Sky wasn’t willing to wait any longer. 

As he entered the door memories once again flowed, memories of Fi guiding him as he made his way through the temple. He went quickly through the temple, cutting down the spider webs with ease and pushing past the puzzles. Watching the enemies he was supposed to kill he instead hit the switch and progressed. The others almost had to run to catch up as he cleared the puzzles with ease.

Sky cut down enemies and used his slingshot to finish things out of reach. He hurried past every unnecessary trial and opened chest. Every step drew him closer and more and more he started to feel things, wistful feeling of missing someone, excitement at the end to this journey and determination flowed through him. 

Finally they reached the door to the spring, no longer guarded with a goddess seal as it had been, Sky pushed the door open as the other heroes jogged to keep up. A few times he hear calls for his name and to slow down but nothing would stop him now, not when he was so close.

The area looked as he remembered it, several waterfalls fell into the pool below and the water shone as the sun hit it.

“We’re finally here.” Sky breathed as he bypassed the stepping stones and barreled directly into the water. 

Sky knew the others must have followed him into the water cause he heard the vague sounds of splashing but he quickly went as deep as the pool would go and just laid down into the water. Something inside him started to shift and started to change, he could feel his apathy and anger, all the emotions that had bent upside him straining to get out disappeared as calm and tranquility rooted in its place.

For the first time since they had met the darks Sky reveled in a moment of contentedness.


End file.
